Face Down
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Lilly's boyfriend Lucas abuses her, who's going to be there for her when he does? Liley, duh. I own nothing. One-shot songfic to Face Down by RJA


Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Miley sat watching in disgust as Lilly kissed her boyfriend, Lucas. Miley knew what was going on, she could tell, Lucas abused Lilly, and Miley knew that Lilly was trying to hide it.

"Why the heck is she still with him" Miley whispered to herself trying to get the picture of Lilly and Lucas out of her head. Miley was scared for Lilly, and she was also jelous, because she was in love with Lilly.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Miley sat in her bathroom watching Lilly slowley put make-up over the new brusies Lucas had made on her cheek. "Lilly..." Miley started. "No, it won't happen again Miley, he loves me" Lilly said.

The next, day at school Miley saw the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen, Lilly sitting alone, on a bench, crying her eyes out. Lilly slowley calmed down and walked into the school.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and swore to her that he loved her.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Miley grimaced as Lilly was beat up by Lucas again. This time Lucas had come to pick Lilly up from Miley's and she didn't want to leave yet. And of course, Lucas has to show her who was boss.

Miley jumped up and pushed Lucas away from Lilly. "Get the hell outta my house" Miley seethed. Lucas gave her a smirk and slowley walked out the door. Miley bent down and helped Lilly up.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Miley and Lilly walked into school that morning, only to get stopped by Lucas. Lucas smirked at Miley and grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her off. "Let go of her!" Miley yelled.

Lucas turned back to her and smirked before turning around completely and slapping Miley hard across the face. Oliver ran over to her. "What the heck man, so much of a wimp you gotta hit girls" he yelled.

Lucas just smirked and walked off with Lilly. "He's so gonna pay" Miley mumbled as Oliver helped her up.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

"Lucas let me go" Miley heard Lilly yell. Miley ran around the corner to see Lilly pushed up against the wall by Lucas. "I think she said let her go" Miley said. Lucas smiled and dropped Lilly.

"What didn't learn the first time, she's mine, and i'll do what I want with her" Lucas said. "She's not a peice of property Lucas, she'll never be yours, she's her own person" Miley yelled.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...

Lucas turned around and walked back over to Lilly and pulled her up, only to push her back down to the ground. "Keep away from her" Miley yelled and charged at Lucas.

Lucas was shocked and didn't have time to react. Miley got in one good punch on his nose before Lilly pulled her off of him.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

Lilly frowned at Lucas. "Lucas, i've had enough of this, were done, don't bug me anymore, and stay away from my friends" Lilly said as she helped Miley stand up. "I'm sorry Miles, I shoulda listened to you.

"It's ok, you listened now, Lils, and i'm sorry, it's just I was tired of seeing him hurt someone i'm in love with" Miley said, unable to stop the words that came out of her mouth.

Lilly smiled at her. "Well then I guess it's good" she said. Miley gave her a confused look. "I'm in love with you too, I was dating Lucas, cause I was trying to get over you, but you were there for me everytime he hurt me, Miles" Lilly said.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Miley smiled as she walked home hand in hand with her new girlfriend. She leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm glad you finnaly told him you had enough" Miley said.

Lilly smiled. "So am I, Miles" she said and contunieded walking with her girlfriend.


End file.
